


Kissing a Corpse

by DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Now...that's what you call a lovers spat, alexa play despacito, that's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm/pseuds/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm
Summary: So a while back, all my friends were writing all these cliche high school romance stories and I decided I’ll give it a try...😈





	Kissing a Corpse

“You left me to die” Connie shouted, her blonde hair coming out of its braid as the wind whipped it back and forth across her face.

“And you should be thankful for that,” Kali sneered, shakily leveling her gun at Connie's head, “I spared you,” she screeched, hysteria creeping into her voice, “you could’ve run away with your handsome little prince, but NO!” She emphasized. 

Kali folds in half and clutches at her head desperately before gaining a steely calm. She glares directly at Connie and whispers 

“You always have to come back and make my life miserable.” 

Though the words had been whispered, they projected across the rooftop loud and clear. 

Connie recoiled as if she’d been physically slapped. Defeatedly she sighed, “so that’s what you think.”

“What else is there! You left me when I needed you most” Kali yelled as she tackled Connie and pinned her against the wall at gunpoint. 

Connie swallowed bile down, but stood her ground confidently, “I won’t let you hurt anyone else.”

Connie registered the blood dripping down Kali’s face and her messily chopped purple hair twisted into knots. Tears threaten to spill over as she looks at what once used to be her best friend. 

Kali smirked and got so close their breath mixed. “You can’t stop me,” she whispered seductively.

Before Kali could react, Connie flipped their positions, “Don’t make me have to hurt you Kali, please I-“ she didn’t continue as she had been knocked on the back of the head.

Connie collapsed to the ground in a broken heap.

“Choose your last words wisely,” sneered Kali as she pointed the barrel of her gun at the deadish looking form. Connie shakily lifted her head off the ground. 

As blood dribbled down the side of Connie’s face from a bleeding wound across her forehead, she whispered “I’ve always loved you.”

Before Kali could even think, she tightened her hand around the trigger and shot the finishing blow. When she realized what she’d done, she let out a gasp and let the murder device fall from her hand limply without a care that the bang of the gun could’ve attracted unwanted guests. 

Kali sank to the ground in despair and released heart wrenching sobs that wracked her entire frame. 

“I’m so tired of fighting” Kali wheeped, “for once I just want to be fought for.” She whimpered. Kali pulled at her short purple locks of hair, “where did it all go wrong?”

She looked miserably at the blank eyes of her best friend of many years and tenderly brushed the locks of blonde hair from the face that seemed to be frozen in horror.

Kali gently runs her hands through Connie’s hair before pulling back, but not before leaning down and kissing those lips she’d dreamed of kissing for years but never had the bravery to. 

She stumbled away from the body and collapsed into a sobbing mess. 

When she looked up after what seemed like hours, all traces of her breakdown were gone. 

Her eyes would from that moment onward remain relentlessly hard and cold. 

Blood dripped down Cali’s face as she flashed a murderous smile and threw the gun back over her shoulder,”now no one can hold me back.”

**Author's Note:**

> The other day, I sent this text 
> 
> “Yeet*Screams Echo as she runs into the oblivion of night*”
> 
> To the wrong person...and um lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, all comments are appreciated.


End file.
